


Nightmare

by CominUnderFire



Series: Hysterical [6]
Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Summary: Sav wakes up from a bad nightmare and Joe comforts him
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Series: Hysterical [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022443
Kudos: 7





	Nightmare

Muffled sobs and soothing words filled the small hotel room. Barely iluminated by the nightable's lamp, Joe and Sav were sitting on the bassist's bed.

The curly had his face buried on the singer's chest, his hands latching onto the taller's shirt, while Joe held him tightly against his body.

Sav had woken up in the middle of the night from a bad nightmare. Scared, disoriented and in tears. And he wasn't sure, but he might had screamed too, because somehow he accidentally woken up Joe, who was sleeping in the bed next to his.

After turning the lamp on and seeing what was the problem, Joe had inmediately got up and next thing Sav knew was that he was being engulfed in an hug and covered in sweet words.

 _"It's_ _okay,_ _it's_ _okay. It_ _was_ _just_ _a_ _bad_ _dream_. _It's_ _not real_ _and_ _it's_ _over_ _now_ _"_

His voice was so soft, his hands gently stroked his back, up and down, trying to calm down his shaking friend.

 _"_ _I'm_ _here_ _, okay?_ _I'm_ _here_ _and_ _I'm_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _let_ _anything_ _nor_ _anyone_ _hurt_ _you_ _"_

That was true. He knew that was true, Joe would always take care of him no matter what happened.

They spent long minutes like that, just holding into each other. There were no more words by now, just the sweet melody the singer was humming for him.

Joe wasn't even sure what that song was called, but it was some old song his mom used to sing to him when he was scared as a child, so he thought it would help. It was something soft and calm and Sav seemed to like it, but maybe it was just Joe singing voice what he found comforting.

When he felt Sav had calmed down enough, Joe pulled away from the hug a bit, just enough to see his face. His hand landed on his cheek, caressing it. He could felt that his face was still damp but the tears had stopped. That was a good thing. He grinned at Sav and the bassist answered with a little smile. Yes, everything was okay now.

 _-Do_ _you_ _want_ _me_ _to_ _stay_ _,_ _you_ _know_ _,_ _here_ _with_ _you_ _?_ -Joe asked.

Sav nodded.

- _Please_ -it sounded almost like a beg. And it was, he wanted Joe by his side, he needed Joe by his side right now.

Joe broke away from the hug and lied down on the mattress. Sav practically threw himself into his arms when the singer made him a sign to join him.

Soft lips briefly touched his forehead and strong arms encircled his body. He felt good, he felt loved, he felt protected.

Five minutes later he was asleep and that's how he stayed until morning. Nothing troubled him again for the rest of the night cause Joe was there and when Joe was there nothing could hurt him.


End file.
